


goodbye heteronormativity

by bloodyhalefire



Series: something about the bad boys [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arguing, Bisexual Carl Gallagher, Carl Regrets Everything, Coming Out, Dysfunctional Family, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Protective Ian, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyhalefire/pseuds/bloodyhalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Lip then proceeded to wrap his arm around Ian, seemingly forgetting about their argument (which meant at least one good thing came out of Carl destroying his own life), and gestured to Ian with his other hand. "You're either gay, like this asshat, or you're straight, like me." He then gestured to himself. Distantly, Carl heard Kev laugh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Actually, you can be bisexual," Debbie piped up, "which means you are romantically and sexually attracted to both genders and are mostly impartial to which you prefer."  </em></p><p><em>Carl rolled his eyes again, because you could always trust Debbie to know the most useless shit, and pointed his beer bottle in her direction. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ian's mouth twitch upwards.</em> </p><p>--</p><p>Or, the one where Carl accidentally comes out because he's tired of listening to his siblings argue about Ian and Mickey's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye heteronormativity

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic Carl and Debbie are like 16/17.
> 
> Enjoy!

If he was honest, Carl had no idea how the argument started in the first place, let alone what it was about. The only thing he knew was that it was about Mickey because Lip and Ian kept glancing at him from their self-proclaimed battlefield in the living room.

 

Mickey hadn't even tried to intervene or say anything to defend himself, probably having already figured out that trying to break up a fight between Ian and Lip was like trying to win a shootout without a gun. So really, the only thing Mickey's done in the last ten minutes was get four beers from the fridge and pass them out to Debbie, Kev, Carl, and himself. Now Mickey was just sitting with Carl and Debbie at the kitchen table; Kev was sitting at the bar, eyes flying back and forth from the argument in the other room to Mickey like he was watching a fuckin' tennis match. Veronica and Fiona were standing in no man's land—the little juncture between the kitchen and the living room—in case a physical disbandment is in order. Which was growing more and more likely if the clenched fists were anything to go by.

 

And really, to say that it was getting awkward would really an understatement, what with Lip yelling about how Ian just needed to find another ass to stick it into and Ian screaming about how he liked Mickey's ass just fine. So, because apparently Carl hated himself almost as much as he hated his siblings argue, he decided to sacrifice himself for the sanity of the people who didn’t want to know anything regarding Ian’s dick.

 

"I'm dating someone," Carl stated quietly, because he stupidly thought it was a good time to breach the subject; he’d be able to say that he told them even though he knew they weren't listening.

 

Mickey, however, glanced over with a glint in his eyes that Carl couldn’t place. "What's her name?" he asked, and if Carl didn’t know any better he would say there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

Carl sat for a minute and listened to the rapidly progressing screaming match between Lip and Ian, because he hadn't thought that far ahead. He’d thought that maybe people would just hear his voice, not his words, and then he could fix Lip and Ian. How was he supposed to explain to Mickey, as well as Debbie and Kev—who were now also listening—that he was dating the only son of the family that was almost as scary as the Milkovich's?

 

"His name's Luke. We met in detention," Carl eventually settled on, keeping his eyes on his beer so he didn't have to see everyone's reactions. He stayed that way for about a minute before the lack of verbal reaction began to make him uncomfortable enough that he felt compelled to look over.

 

Kev had his mouth hanging open in surprise, Mickey had a smirk on his face like he already knew that (a fact that Carl decided to ignore for his own sanity), and Debbie looked like she was scanning her brain for something possibly incriminating. Which Carl had come to learn never meant anything good; it made her look like Bonnie right before she was about to do something dangerous or highly illegal. Carl smiled at the thought.

 

"Wait a second!" Debbie finally exclaimed, voice so loud that it actually stopped Ian and Lip's argument from going any further. "You're not dating Luke Agnes, are you? Like, the Luke Agnes? The guy that was arrested last year for having drugs at school and graffitied guns onto principal's car last month?"

 

And okay, yeah, that was him. But to _really_ understand it’d probably be beneficial probably to know who Luke was.

 

So pause. Rewind.

 

Luke Agnes was considered one of the most terrifying guys at the high school and was commonly avoided strictly on principle. When he walked down the hallways people parted like he was fuckin' Moses and if he was near you for even a second then you’d shrink away in fear. He was intimidating and attractive and if you dared to look long enough, you’d realize that looking at him was kind of like looking at a hurricane: they were both beautifully destructive.

 

His dark hair was buzzed on both sides and his sleeve tattoos looked like a second skin. He towered over Carl, towered over almost everyone, and Carl would deny it to his death bed but he kinda liked it. His family was a part of an old school south side gang, and he had a bandana in his back pocket with their colors on it that he wore like a brand. His eyes were always flying wildly around him, scanning for threats and scouting for possible weapons, but when he looked at Carl they melted. His smiles were composed of barely controlled rage and his smirks were laced with cruel intentions.

 

Fuck it all, but Carl was pretty sure he was in love with him.

 

Press play.

 

So yeah. He was amazing.

 

And Carl honestly thought that what Luke did to the car was completely awesome, considering their principal was the biggest bitch on the planet, but that might just be because she looked at Carl and Debbie with disgust whenever they passed. Actually, if Carl really thought about it he had no idea why Luke did that to her car.

 

Carl opened his mouth to defend him before he noticed the shell-shocked looks on Ian and Fiona's faces, which were either from the fact that he had a boyfriend in the first place or from the shit that said boyfriend has done; Carl didn't know which option he liked better. So he just slumped down in his seat, crossed his arms, and pointed his beer bottle in Debbie's direction.

 

"I didn't know he was gay," Debbie mused, then smirked and added, "that's probably why he turned Holly down last year." Carl wanted to open his mouth to say that he didn't know Luke was gay either, at least not until he shoved Carl into the janitor's closet after detention a couple months ago and made him come in almost ten seconds flat. Instead he just shrugged and said, “That’s probably not the only reason,” and Debbie snorted.

 

"A- Are you gay, Carl?" Fiona asked awkwardly, finally breaking free from her frozen stance near the entrance to the kitchen.

 

Carl rolled his eyes. "No."

 

Lip then proceeded to wrap his arm around Ian, seemingly forgetting about their argument (which meant at least one good thing came out of Carl literally destroying his own life), and gestured to Ian with his other hand, "You're either gay, like this asshat, or you're straight, like me." He then gestured to himself. Distantly, Carl heard Kev laugh.

 

"Actually, you can be bisexual," Debbie piped up, "which means you are romantically and sexually attracted to both genders and are mostly impartial to which you prefer."

 

Carl rolled his eyes again, because you could always trust Debbie to know the most useless shit, and pointed his beer bottle in her direction. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ian's mouth twitch upwards.

 

"Juvie?" Lip asked, as if it was just dawning on him, before his eyes flicked toward Mickey in distaste. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ian tense up, relaxed stance changing so quickly that Carl almost got whiplash. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to smile or vomit.

 

"Hey, no, Luke's chill," Mickey exclaimed before Carl could say anything. "His family always gave us a little more of the cut after a successful deal and they’ve saved me and Mandy’s asses more than once. 'Sides, they couldn't pin that dope on him anyways. He was only in a couple months, and that was only ‘cause of his last name."

 

"Comforting," Fiona mumbled.

 

"Wait," Ian turned to Mickey, and what he said next made Carl physically throw his head onto the table, "is he the guy that broke that officers jaw when-” "Yes, sure," Carl exclaimed quickly, not because he doubted that the story was true, but because it was not helping his case at all. "That's him. Jesus, this isn't a fuckin' interrogation."

 

"Well, seeing as you take it up the ass now," Lip paused when Ian cuffed him on the back of the head before smirking, "I think this is an interrogation."

 

Fiona snickered, temporarily forgetting her apparent dislike for Luke. Thank God for the small miracles. But sadly it was short lived.

 

“Or,” Mickey began slowly with a shit eating grin on his face made Carl lament existing, “Luke could come over himself. Me and him are goin’ on a drug run next week with Iggy and Luke’s sisters Sarah and Bianca. Me and Luke could come over here after.”

 

Carl closed his eyes, regretting every action that led him to this point. He wished that he hadn't cared about his brothers arguing; he would give anything to have the attention back on them. Anything.

 

Smiling, Ian walked over to where Mickey was sitting and stood behind his chair—leaning over him, resting his forearms on Mickey’s shoulders. When Carl looked up he had to physically fight the urge to gag because Ian kissed Mickey’s head and smirked. “Remember when we had to come here for dinner?”

 

“Yeah,” Lip barked sharply, eye twitching. “I remember.” Carl definitely remembered. The night had ended with a knife in the wall, a black eye, a visit from the cops, a mob of angry hookers, and really really loud sex. Hopefully when Luke came the last one would be the only reoccurring theme.

 

Veronica, who had remained more or less silent, began fanning herself and said, “Oh yeah, that night was hot."

 

“Agreed,” Kev responded, smirking as he nodded in his wife’s direction.

 

“I think that's an awesome idea,” Fiona said with a wink at Mickey, gratuitously ignoring Kev and V’s comments.

 

“Do I get a say in this?” Carl asked even though he already knew the answer.

 

“No,” everyone responded in unison, then busted out laughing.

 

Carl slumped even further in his chair and wondered if this was what it felt like to die. He glanced at his phone and kinda wished that Luke wasn't at a deal with his sisters, because right now he wanted nothing more than to call him and hear his voice. And then Carl wants to punch himself in the face for even thinking about it. When he looked up he noticed Debbie smirking at him, which meant she’d obviously noticed.

 

Next week was going to be hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so don't judge too harshly.
> 
> I cry a lot about miscellaneous fictional characters [here](http://redbarricade.tumblr.com/), so feel free to follow me or send me prompts. Subscribe or comment/kudos! It would mean a lot!!
> 
> I hope you liked it. If you did, please consider buying me a coffee [here](http://ko-fi.com/M4M892KK) :)
> 
>  **NEW NOTE:** it has been called to my attention that my description of bisexuality here is incorrect. Bisexuality is attraction of a sexual nature, while biromantic deals with romantic attraction. There are way more things that can be discussed further about this, but I thought I'd just clear the air about this. The semantics must've slipped my mind and I totally apologize if my definition offended anyone. But, because it's Shameless, and (if we're being real here) the show normally isn't correct in explaining these types of scenarios, I'm going to keep it the way it is within the story itself.


End file.
